Who stole the cookies from the cookie jar?
by XantheNoelani
Summary: When Sasuke wants a cookie, but someone's taken them all, how does he find out who the culprit is? Really cute story I came up with!


Who stole the cookie from the cookie jar?

" Mom! Can I have a cookie?" a little Sasuke asked. "Only one. Dinner will be ready shortly!" Mikoto said as she reached into the cabinet for the jar of cookies. She pulled it down, feeling it was lighter than it had been. Oh great, he's been in the cookies again! She set the jar Sasuke had painted for her Mothers day present on the counter. She opened it to find only a few crumbs. " I'm sorry, Sasuke. It looks like I'll have to make some more cookies tonight!" she said. She looked down to see her five year old looking quite disappointed.

He trudged back to his room. He opened the door, closing it as soon as he walked in. He fell face down onto his bed. He pouted silently until he had an idea. He popped off his bed and ran back into the kitchen. He searched around the draws and refrigerator. He pulled out some butter, flour, sugar, and chocolate chips. He was determined to see who the culprit was! He had a plan, and was going over it while he tried opening the flour. Mikoto just smiled at her boy. She got out the milk for him, knowing he'd forgotten it.

She opened the flour for him, pulling up a dinning room chair for him to stand on. He ended up making the cookies nearly all by himself. About five minutes before they were done with making them, Mikoto set the oven. After Sasuke had mixed everything together, he and his mother started to shape the cookies. He made some shaped as kunai knives and shuriken. She, on the other hand, made hers look like flowers and butterflies.

When they had made all of the cookies they could out of their dough, Mikoto placed the two trays into the oven. She smiled at Sasuke and told him to go get washed up for dinner. He did as he was told. A few minutes later his father came home. The dark haired woman happy to tell him what their son had done. Fugaku saw it differently than Mikoto. He knew what Sasuke was really up to.

When Sasuke came back to the kitchen, he smiled at his dad. " Me and Mom made cookies!" He said sweetly. " So I heard. Did you make them in any shapes?" the dad asked, already knowing the answer. "Yes, sir! I made kunai and shuriken!" He said. " Am I allowed to have one?" He asked his son. " After dinner! Is Nii-san going to be here for dinner?" Sasuke asked.

The two parents looked at each other. "He'll probably be back late tonight. He had another big mission today." Fugaku said. " Awww!" Sasuke said, his mood clearly dimming. "It's ok! You'll see him tomorrow!" Mikoto tried to cheer up her son. It worked a little. " Let's eat dinner!" She said.

*After Mikoto and Fugaku go to bed*

Sasuke snuck into the kitchen. He crawled onto the counter, careful not to make any noise. He stood up, pulling himself into the shelf right under the cookies. Then, he waited. He nearly fell asleep a few times, his determination the only thing that kept his eyes opened. When he heard the front door slide open, he was ready and alert. He heard footsteps walking up to the counter slowly. Someone grabbed the handle of the cabinet. Sasuke's heart was racing. He was about to face the cookie thief.

Sasuke braced himself so he wouldn't jump when the door was opened. The door was slowly opened, and Sasuke was greeted with a very tired Itachi Uchiha. " RAWR! Cookie thief! Be gone!" Sasuke said, making Itachi fall back. Sasuke jumped out of the cabinet to see his big brother rubbing his head. "ANIKI! YOU'RE THE COOKIE THIEF!" Sasuke asked in surprise. " Sasuke, we live in the same house. I doubt I'm a thief!" Itachi said.

Sasuke sat down. He didn't relized how tired he was, because when he blinked, he ended up falling asleep on the counter. Itachi sighed. He picked up his little brother and carried him to bed. He tucked him in and crept back into the kitchen. He grabbed the first two cookies his hand touched. One in the shaped of a kunai and the other in a heart. He smiled. He loved his little brother so much.


End file.
